<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Men (ON HIATUS) by AnomalousGoreBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009046">Dead Men (ON HIATUS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalousGoreBoy/pseuds/AnomalousGoreBoy'>AnomalousGoreBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Character Death, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Depressing, Faked Suicide, Homophobic Language, Human Sacrifice, Killing, Major Character Injury, Murder, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, POV Alternating, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trigger Warning: All of Them, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalousGoreBoy/pseuds/AnomalousGoreBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guys, is this a good idea?"</p><p>"Nope! Let's go!"</p><p>"Pond, wait, you dumbass! This is exactly how you broke your leg last year!"</p><p>"I hate all of you...</p><p>~~</p><p>Three dumbasses are pulled into an adventure they never wanted, when a girl with a begrudging admiration toward them wants to impress the three- well, at least one of the three. Ricky, Adler, Pond, and Caroline get shoved into the worst mistake of their lives, and it's one they probably won't survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer. Anything can happen three months.... unless you're us.</p><p>Hi. I'm Pond, Pond McCafferty Williams. I'm the leader of this band of misfits. Also the gayest. Ricky Patrick Dean was the heartbreaker of the group, and could probably charm God out of her panties if given the chance. He was also a narcist. Neat! Adler Apollo Canvas was the mother hen of the group, and by far the cutest boy in town. God, I had wanted to kiss him ever since middle school. He was kinda twinkish, if I was being honest-</p><p>"POND!"</p><p>I jumped and was shaken out of my inner monologue. I looked to Ricky, his smooth growl of a voice startling me. God, I could get used to seeing him above me like this. Did I mention I'm kinda horny on main all the time? </p><p>"What's up, Rick?"</p><p>"Are you going to stare at nothing all day or are we gonna do something? I'm bored."</p><p>Behind him Adler nodded, his fluffy ginger curls bouncing around his eyebrows. I sat up, trying not to stare at Adler too much, and I thought for a second. Well....</p><p>"We could swim again? Visit the barn? I don't know, sneak into a bar or something?"</p><p>Adler frowned and turned back to his novel, pushing thick rimmed black glasses up his thin nose. Don't stare, Pond, oh my god!</p><p>"I don't care what we do, as long as we do something! I can only fantasize about Stacy Canvas for so long before I'm soft again!"</p><p>"Ugh, seriously?! My sister, dude? Gross!"</p><p>"What? She's hot, I mean.. have you ever looked at her?!"</p><p>"Uh, no? She's my sister, dumbass!"</p><p>I huffed and leaned over to a milk crate, taking a stack of magazines out from it, pushing them towards Rick. Most of them were nudie mags, but there were some normal ones too.. These were mainly for Rick since he was the only straight one among us. I was a whore, meaning I'd go for anyone and Adler was a soft bisexual boy.</p><p>"Guys, chill. We'll just uhh.... go explore the cemetery!"</p><p>I stood, putting my hands on my hips, like I had solved some big mystery, a crooked grin on my face. I loved the cemetery, and the added fact it was where I had lost my virginity was just a little bonus. Danny Calhoun. Mm, he was hot. Gothy.</p><p>"No way."</p><p>I deflated, pouting. Ricky hated dead things, and Adler technically wasn't allowed that far in the woods. His mom "worried for his health" which meant she didn't let him do anything fun. No parties, no staying out late, no going to the woods... and no hanging with Ricky and me. Of course, we ignored that last one, but Adler was terrified of his mom, which I completely understood. She was built like a barn, meaning huge, square, and maybe haunted.</p><p>"Oh, cmon! We never get to go!"</p><p>"Because that place is freaky as hell and Adler has anxiety, dude!"</p><p>"I can defend myself, Rick, jeez...."</p><p>I frowned, standing and moving to the window of the rickety old treehouse. Climbing up into the thing was hard as fuck with platforms, but it was better than hanging around the arcade or theater. I stretched, leaning out the window and grabbing of of four nooses we had found in here a long time ago.</p><p>"We could play Hangman."</p><p>I could almost hear Ricky and Adler shudder in disgust. It was a game I had made up forever ago where you put the noose around your neck and lean until it starts choking you. You go as long as you can without passing out, and the longest time wins! Only problem if you pass out is... you hang yourself. It was risky, and definitely not worth it, but it was something to do.</p><p>"Let's just go to the cemetery already, Pond."</p><p>I let go of the noose and turned, a huge smile on my face. "You mean it? Yes!" I ran and hugged Adler, picking him up and twirling him around the small space, bumping into Riky and stacks of milk crates as we laughed.</p><p>"Jeez, c'mon, twinks, let's go!"</p><p>I turned to see Ricky climb down the ladder with Adler following behind him, and I went back to the window, jumping to the tire swing and sliding down, my gloves mostly protecting me from rope burn. However, the fact I was wearing short shorts and fishnets didn't protect my thighs, and I winced as we started walking. Ow...</p><p>"So, what're we even going to do at the cemetery, anyway?"</p><p>"I've heard rumors about shit being hidden there, plus my great great gram's tomb is there. We can totally check it out!"</p><p>"I worry about you, sometimes, Pond."</p><p>"Love you too, Addy"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We followed Pond through the woods, his ridiculously huge boots crushing every leaf and twig in his path. I was doing my best to keep up, while also dodging poison ivy and thorn bushes, while Ricky was ranting about...actually I had stopped listening, so I didn't really know. I just knew he sounded pissed.</p><p>"..And he said I was lying about my shag count! Why would I lie about how much pussy I get?"</p><p>Aaand, tuning out again. I rolled my eyes, jogging to catch up with Pond. He was pretty cool, as much as he scared and worried me sometimes. He looked over to me and winked, his grin showing off shiny braces.</p><p>"So, how much farther?"</p><p>"It's over this rise, Addy. Not too far, now."</p><p>I nodded, feeling myself get a bit breathless. I wasn't exactly "athletic" so this was a chore...</p><p>"UGH, pick up the pace, nerds!"</p><p>Ricky hauled both of us over his shoulders, Pond laughing like it was the best thing to ever happen... meanwhile, I had shrieked and was holding onto Ricky's jacket like my life depended on it.</p><p>"Careful with the varsity jacket, dude, and Pond, I swear to god, if you get hard just from me carrying you-"</p><p>"Can you blame me? You get a ton of pussy, and if you were bi you'd get a whole lotta ass too. Plus more blowjobs, probably."</p><p>"Unless you're offering, shut up."</p><p>I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I was the virgin of the group and they constantly talked about this shit just to make me flustered. I was going to kill the both of them...</p><p>We got to the top of the hill, and Pond wriggled out of rick's arms, going over to brush the dirt and yellow pine needles off a worn grave marker that read "Thomas James Williams" before taking a seat on it.</p><p>"Hey, pap. Nice to see you again."</p><p>"No respect for the dead, huh?"</p><p>"Nah, all the respect. I mean, after feeling that backhand, how could I not respect him?"</p><p>He grinned, getting up and walking over to a stone shack, it looked like, a metal gate with a huge padlock keeping us out. Stairs went down and I shuddered at the thought of how many spiders would be down there... I hated spiders...</p><p>"How're we supposed to get in?"</p><p>Ricky folded his arms, leaning against the stone wall. I got a bit closer and saw goosebumps on his arm. The stone must be colder than I thought.</p><p>"Are we actually going in, Pond?"</p><p>"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you, Addy. Plus, getting the key is tough in booty shorts, so for now... we can chill on top!"</p><p>I was going to question how we were getting on the roof of the tomb but Pond was already parkour-ing his way up, and Ricky just jumped up, leaving me staring after them. Thanks, guys. Nice.</p><p>I jumped up, Ricky grabbing my arm as I scrabbled up the side, already wheezing by the time I had managed to get up.</p><p>"I hate.. both of you..."</p><p>"Mhm. I offered to help you work out, dumbass but you said 'nah, I'm fine, my asthma is just really bad in the spring' and now it's the next summer and.."</p><p>"...Point made"</p><p>Pond sprawled out on the stone, stringy blonde hair going everywhere. I rolled my eyes; what a dork. We all sat for a minute, just looking over the graveyard. I was idly counting the headstones I could see, when Pond sat up, suddenly, like a vampire rising from its coffin.</p><p>"I just remembered something!"</p><p>Ricky barely blinked but nodded after a second. "Okay... what was it?"</p><p>"There's this chick I know, Caroline, super bitchy and almost rivals Adler's mom in scariness, but she knows about the weird shit that's happened in Chester Hill!"</p><p>The old mansion?  That place had been condemned for years. The floors and walls were rotting and and vines were everywhere, not to mention old building supplies from when the town tried to get the funding to renovate the place. Needless to say... it didn't happen. </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like the cult that operates in the cellar."</p><p>We all jumped, and I whipped around, eyes landing on a very pretty light skin girl with like, four foot long braids that turned neon green at the ends. This must be Caroline...</p><p>"Carrie! I was hoping to see you again!"</p><p>"Likewise, Pond. Last weekend was pretty fun."</p><p>I groaned. Of course, that's how he knew her. They were fuck buddies. Ricky snorted and hopped down, Pond following suit. I carefully lowered myself from the edge, and dropped... falling onto my ass. Shit....</p><p>"Ow.. So, what was that about a cult?"</p><p>I got up, brushing my shorts off, and was kinda unnerved by how Caroline was staring at me. I took another second to take her in... Brown eyes, not a lot of acne, round face.. filled with piercings. She had more than Pond, actually. Kinda impressive... Another thing she had n common with Pond was impractical footwear, and a lot of fishnets. I think the only actual piece of clothing she was wearing was the miniskirt, and that was up for debate anyway. She looked like she would gladly crush my skull beneath her boot, and honestly... hot.</p><p>"You know all the stereotypical cult shit you see on TV? They're that, but somehow worse. There's a crawlspace n the basement that looks into the cellar, and I've seen some depraved shit happen in there."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Straight up, cold blooded murder, dude. Sacrifices, torture, suicide. The whole 9 yards."</p><p>Oh jesus christ.... </p><p>"I could show you.. if you really want me to."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>